Princess of Pureblood
by DannyMeetsWorld
Summary: Draco Malfoy, I will rue the day I find you. Rated T Draco/Hermione some Harry/Ginny Ron/Luna
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hey guys it's me Daniel but Danny for short… Here's a new story tell me if you like it please. That means comment, review, and comment. Draco/Hermione forever.**

Preface

How, how could he do this to me. Flash backs of when we were together rushing through my mind. I felt my heart shatter of the edges first and the whole heart broke into pieces. I thought he said he loved me. If he loved me so much then why did he leave? Why did he break up with me. For crap sake I'm the fucking princess of pure bloods. He is so dead when I find him. I will make him pay.

Draco Malfoy, I will rue the day I find you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My cuz and I are going to be writing this I will be updating quickly maybe…**

Chapter 1

She quickly got up and ran downstairs to see what the noise was. She gasped at the sight which greeted her. "Mom? Dad?" she choked out the words. Tears began to well in her eyes. It was the prohibited avada kadavra curse. She was sure of it. And it had been cast on her parents

The door blasted open for the second time that night. Only instead of her parents' killer, it was Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway. She walked quickly towards Hermione, who was kneeling at her parents' side with tears blazing in her eyes, and eloped her in a hug.

"They're.."

"Shh.. Don't speak," the professor hushed her. It was going to be a long night for this poor girl of only sixteen years. She glanced at Severus Snape, a fellow professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who was conversing with the headmaster, Dumbledore.

"But…"

"No, but Severus take to her original home," Dumbledore spoke quietly, but Hermione had heard him. She looked up at him from her previous potion.

"Sir," her voice croaked. Her voice still dry from crying.

"Your other home in Greece dear," Dumbledore told her. Hermione turned her head now that she could see him properly.

"Other home in Greece, will I still be able to go to Hogwarts?" she asked him.

"Yes dear," Dumbledore sighed. "Severus tell her," he finally agreed to tell Hermione the truth.

"Miss Granger, or now known as Miss Polxena,"

"I've read about them,"

"Of course you have,"

"So your saying I've come from a long line of loyalty purebloods?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, so it seems," professor Snape answered her, he seemed almost board.

"So that means I'm a princess, right professor," she looked up at McGonagall.

"Yes, but there are some rules, Miss Polxena," Hermione sighed. She pretty much figured she couldn't use her new found ability to murder the Malfoy's. 'At least the son and father,' Hermione thought deviously.

"Yes, rules on which we can discuss later. Now we must go to Hermione's new home Greek," and so the appreated on an Island near Greek. It was a small Island, but it was her Island.

Hermione smiled once they where meters away from her castle.

* * *

"Welcome home princess," a guard at the gate said to her. Again she smiled at the guard. "We kept your home safe princess."

"Thank you, and it's good to be back,"

"Oh my, is it true? Is my princess Lilly really back," an older looking woman asked.

"It is true Maria, she is back and safe."

"My princess has come home to were she belongs," tears now brimmed the edges of the old ladies eyes.

"Madam," was all Hermione said and curtsy. 'Did I really just do that,' she thought. Again smiling at the nice old women named Maria, she started talking. " I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked

"I'm your nurse," the women Maria answered back. "your mother and father gave me to you when you were just born." Tears now brimmed the eyes of the 16 year old. Maria quickly eloped her in a hug. Hearing about the adopted parents death.

"I'm sorry, princess shouldn't cry," Hermione stated. "they show no emotion, and I should not either,"

"Look at her just got here and already she's turning into a fine young women," Maria smiled along with Minerva, Albus, and of course who would have guessed Severus Snape. Hey he has his moments.

"I'm tiered now, I think I'll just head to bed," Hermione said looking at the weird professor Snape smiling. Maria nodded and led all of them in side the castle.

Hermione could not believe her eyes as she entered the castle. The castle had a gold chandelier in the middle of the entry way with sparkling little diamonds dangling off making rainbows bouncing off the walls. The walls where dark stoned, but she found it pretty. They came to a long staircase. The banister was made of the same material the Titanic stairs where made of. If Hermione thought hard enough 'oh my god it is the stairs form Titanic, that's my favorite all time,' Hermione thought.

"how'd you get the stairs to look like the one on Titanic?" Hermione asked as they walked up the long stair case towards her room.

"Titanic?" Her nurse asked

"Yes, the movie," Hermione noticed that the professors and the headmaster was no longer following her, but continued on. She was amazed at all the moving pictures of her ancestors who owned this castle before her. When one would wave, she would wave back as well.

"And your Princess,"

"Thank you Maria," the nurse left Hermione, so she could talk to the professors and the headmaster about Miss Hermione Polxena or now known to the wizardring world Lilly Hermione Polxena.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it I listened to titanic soundtrack the whole time and now I wanna watch the movie. Please comment and add to favorites or alerts if you want me to continue on making longer chapters. Or any chapters just comment and I will. Thanks Danny**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey ya'll here's the next chapter I hoped you liked it. This chapter was done by my wonderful cuz so yeah I understand that this is just a filler chapter and there will be more to come. This will be update more because of my wonderful cuz who happens to be into this with me. So tell me what you think you know what to do and any nice criticism would help thanks Danny**

She took advantage of her time alone to look at her new room. In the left near the corner, there was a bookshelf that contained the most complete, well-rounded selection that she could ever dream of. About a foot away from the bookshelf was a very fancy white dresser, with gold lining along the mirror and edges. Between the dresser and the bookshelf was a small blue waste bin, 'a bit simple for this elegant room,' she thought.

Right in front of Lilly Hermione was a sliding glass door disguised as a giant window which led out to the balcony. It had white curtains which were laced with gold on both sides. Each was tied in the middle with soft pink ribbon, also laced with gold. Her eyes averted to the queen sized canopy bed. The canopy the same soft pink as the ribbon on the curtains. The sheets were white with gold rims. The bed frame was made of oak wood. She turned to head towards the two doors in the far left corner when she spotted a desk with parchment on top.

'I'll have to write to them later,' she was thinking about Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, her best friends. Hermione walked towards the door on the left wall. 'What's in here?' she thought. Once opened, the door revealed a perfectly clean bathroom. No smudges, no dust. Everything looked brand new. Now that that mystery was solved, she turned around and walked right back out of that room. She hoped the next door would reveal something slightly more interesting.

After leaving the bathroom she made an immediate left and entered the other mystery door. It was a closet. But not just any closet, this closet was huge! Bigger than any hotel lobby she had ever seen. And it was filled with clothes. She was positive that if she never grew another inch, she would never have the need to buy clothes again for the rest of her life. Hermione yawned. She hadn't realized how tired she'd been. She collapsed on her bed, the rest of the room blurred by the faint pink hanging off the edges. She rested her head on what seemed like the softest pillow in the universe, and slowly drifted off into sleep.


	4. AN: Important Must Read

**A/N: Hey every one it's Danny. All my stories are going up for adoption as I am going to close my account because I don't have time for them anymore. I'll still be reading stories and commenting and stuff like that, but between work and school and homework. I just don't have the time anymore. And I just moved into a new home so I'll be getting stuff in order. If anyone is interested in adopting any of my stories please contact me on here or at my email **

**Thank you much love, **

**Danny **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi it's me again. In case you don't know my name it's Danny and I'm out of inspiration to write anymore. So for now own my best friend is going to take over. Pucksprincess22 is going to officially take over all of my writing of course you will see me every once in awhile but as for now I'm officially cancelled.

Love,

Danny


End file.
